Peter Parker
"Da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità." Storia Background Figlio di due agenti della C.I.A., Peter viene lasciato dai genitori agli zii, Ben e May, in quanto impegnati in una missione delicata, con l'intenzione di stare sotto copertura per coprire gli studi del padre per qualche tempo e poi tornare a prenderlo: moriranno prima di poterlo fare. sviluppare, dipende anche dal film Durante un esperimento tenuto alla Oscorp, nella quale si è intrufolato, viene morso da un ragno geneticamente alterato, acquisendo incredibili poteri in un minuscolo e nerd spazio vitale. Peter utilizza i suoi poteri sconsideratamente, partecipando a spettacoli per guadagnare soldi. Tensioni con i suoi zii che culminano nella morte di zio Ben per mano di un rapinatore. Peter assimila la lezione di suo zio diventando un vigilante urbano con il nome di Spider-Man, con risultati iniziali tragici. Collaborazioni (2008) Entra in contatto con Heroes for Hire. Incontro con Natasha Romanoff ? The Lizard (2009) Febbraio: Peter intreccia una relazione con Gwen Stacy, mentre il dottor Connor, lavorando ai suoi progetti sulla genetica, diventa The Lizard. Peter lotta per sconfiggerlo, prima osteggiato e poi supportato dal padre di Gwen, poliziotto, che muore per aiutarlo. Collaborazioni, part II (2009) Incontro tra Spider-Man e Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme; parallelamente primi contatti con gli X-Men e Cloak & Dagger. Goblin e Morte di Gwen (2010) Da vedere. Forse il film sarà di ispirazione. Black Cat (2011) Ha una relazione con Felicia Hardy, ladra. Sul momento funziona, ma si separeranno in quanto troppo diversi: Felicia sembra non capire la necessità di Peter di essere anche Peter e non solo Spider-Man. Clone Saga (2011-2012) Cose brutte. Jackal clona Peter due volte. Ben all'inizio lo picchia poi lo aiuta. Kaine è matto, muore, con Jackal. Aveva provato a clonare anche Gwen: angst. Per le botte da orbi che si è preso Peter rimane in coma tre mesi, aiutato e coperto dalla Night Nurse. Per questo motivo non aiuta durante l'Avengers Assemble. Avengers (2012) Maggio/Giugno: Approcci tra Spider-Man e gli Avengers; rimangono in contatto per quanto Spidey non entri ufficialmente nel team e non riveli la sua identità. Gli agenti Barton e Romanoff contattano separatamente Tony Stark, Bruce Banner e Peter Parker con la richiesta di un indebolimento temporaneo del supersiero di Natasha. Lo scopo è quello di riuscire a condurre con successo una gravidanza. Costume Nero (2012) Agosto: Peter Parker diventa ospite del Symbiote, entità aliena parassita. Viene trovato in una navetta spaziale vuota, alla deriva nell'orbita terrestre. A seguire questo caso, parallelamente, c'è anche l'agente della N.A.S.A. Carol Danvers. Viene aiutato da Stephen Strange a liberarsi di esso, fortunatamente. Poco dopo Peter intreccia una relazione con Mary Jane Watson. Estate 2013: Rivelazione dei Fantastici 4: Peter lolla perché uno è suo amico. Ma non si rivela ancora. Si lascia con Mary Jane. Ci si rimetterà insieme dopo più di due anni. Kang the Conqueror (2014) Non si sa ancora. Magheggi temporali. Magari qui diventa Captain Universe. Da vedere. Comunque, si laurea. Venom (2017) Eddie Brock il gelosone. Rapisce MJ. MJ giustamente se la fa addosso e lo molla di nuovo. In questo periodo finisce la specialistica. Pochi mesi dopo per fortuna MJ torna. Peter diventa un insegnante al suo vecchio liceo. Call it karma. Spider-Man The Other (2019) Morire e rinascere. Ogni tanto capita. Civil War (2019) Identità pubblica. Merda merda merda. Tony gli fa la Iron Spider, vecchio progetto che avevano cominciato insieme. Matrimonio con MJ (2020) 20 Gennaio. Morire e rinascere è un buon incentivo per le persone che ami. House of M (2020) Assolutamente uguale a quella del 616. Con ciò che ne consegue. Nello stesso anno nasce il suo primo figlio. Lo chiamerà Richard, come il figlio in House of M e suo padre. Dark Reign (2022-2023) Farà parte dei New Avengers. E sarà molto arrabbiato da Scorpion, oltre al fatto di dover lasciare il lavoro. Durante Dark Reign nascerà sua figlia, May. American Son Trama con Harry. Da definire. Iscrive i suoi figli alla scuola di Xavier, grazie all'aiuto di Hank: non possono essere tenuti in una scuola normale. I due rimangono in incognito e passano per mutanti per anni. Viene scelto come ingegnere creativo negli Horizon Labs. Finalmente guadagna bene. Parallelamente, come ultima volontà di Johnny Storm, diventa membro della Future Foundation. Araña (2023) Aña Sofia Corazon è una ragazza di dodici anni un po' turbolenta. Dopo aver litigato con un suo compagno a scuola, gli dà appuntamento a Central Park a mezzanotte per regolare i conti. Lì lo scontro finisce male, perché l'altro bulletto ha un coltellino. Vedendola ferita, i bulletti scappano. Peter, di ronda, la trova appena in tempo. Sta però per morire dissanguata, non c'è tempo per la normale trafila ospedaliera: la porta alla Avengers Mansion (giusto lì dietro) e le fa una trasfusione del suo stesso sangue. I poteri latenti di Anya, portatrice del gene dell'homo insectus, si risvegliano per lo stress e la reazione al sangue mutato di Peter. Probabilmente avrebbe avuto un power set leggermente diverso, ma sempre a base insetto, se tutto questo non fosse successo. In ogni caso una volta ripresa Peter la aiuta a denunciare i bulli e la riporta a casa, con la promessa di tenerla d'occhio. Successivamente verrà affidata allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e avrà Carol Danvers come tutor, prima di entrare negli Young Avengers. Invasione Zombie (2027) Dio, il suo animo nerd sta già ruggendo. Spider-Island (2031 circa) Da definire. Immortus event (2043) Farà parte del team di coordinazione. Aiuterà la gente a recuperare Cap. Scrollerà suo figlio. Carnage (2051) Aiuterà sua figlia quando verrà posseduta da Carnage. Probabilmente per farlo andrà incazzato come una iena dai militari a farsi dare il symbiote indietro, per usarlo per scacciare un symbiote con un altro. Back in black. Poteri e abilità Poteri Il DNA di Peter è stato alterato dall'inoculazione del veleno di un ragno radiattivo. In virtù di ciò ha acquisito poteri superumani ricordanti la fisiologia dei ragni, e non solo. *Super forza/resistenza/velocità/agilità/metabolismo; *Sensi sovrasviluppati; *Fattore rigenerante; *Resistenza a fattori chimici; *Senso di ragno: una forma di percezione al confine con la sovrannaturalità, gli permette di reagire immediatamente al pericolo; **Rintracciamento di determinate frequenze radio; *Wall-crawling; **Marchio del ragno: concentrando il potere del wall-crawling, può far aderire i polpastrelli al viso (o a qualsiasi altra parte del corpo) dell'avversario e poi strappare con forza, lasciando cinque ferite. L'effetto con tutte le mani è devastante. È una tecnica che Peter ha usato due volte in croce, perché non gli piace. Nel periodo in cui era posseduto dal symbiote possedeva in aggiunta i seguenti poteri, poi persi: *Potenziamento di forza: passa da Classe Forza 10 a Classe Forza 15; *Capacità mimetica: il costume symbiote può prendere la forma di qualsiasi vestito, e permette una minima capacità di mimesi nell'ombra; *Manipolazione e generazione della materia: il symbiote può modellarsi generando lame, scudi o spuntoni dalla propria stessa materia nera. Nello stesso modo può simulare anche le ragnatele. Peter è stato anche temporaneamente Captain Universe: Uni-Power: quando la Uni-Power lo ritiene necessario si fonde con lui, dandogli potere su energia e materia a livello atomico e potenziando le sue naturali abilità al suo massimo. Dopo il percorso di The Other possiede in aggiunta i seguenti poteri: *Ulteriore potenziamento di forza/resistenza/velocità/agilità/metabolismo; *Ulteriore potenziamento del fattore rigenerante; *Ulteriore potenziamento dei sensi: tutti i sensi sono più sviluppati del normale, ma in particolare il tatto è così raffinato da percepire vibrazioni e correnti d'aria attraverso peluria e/o ragnatele; *Potenziamento del senso di ragno: oltre ad aumentare il range, arriva al punto di compiere vere e proprie azioni complesse atte a difendersi; *Visione notturna; *Generazione di ragnatele organiche: vengono prodotte da ghiandole posizionate nei polsi; *Aculei: Possiede aculei retrattili all'interno di ogni avambraccio. Gli aculei secernono una tossina a base di poliammine molto potente che causa trauma e paralisi a livello del sistema nervoso a tutte le parti molli. Una iniezione può paralizzare un uomo normale per molte ore, l'impalamento può quindi essere facilmente fatale. *Zanne retrattili; *Ibernazione rigenerante: può fare il bozzolo e, in stato di sospensione, rigenerare anche le ferite più gravi. Abilità *Genio scientifico: incredibilmente dotato in tutte le scienze e nella meccanica. Predilige le scienze naturali, la fisica e la chimica ed è inoltre portato per le invenzioni. Il suo Q.I. supera il 250; *Volontà indomabile: non si arrende mai, mai, mai, mai e poi mai. La sua forza morale gli permette di restare saldo nei suoi principi anche nelle situazioni più disperate, ed è assolutamente immune a tentazioni da parte del lato oscuro. La sua volontà è tale che è in grado di resistere anche a manipolazioni mentali di livello basso, che siano di natura psichica, ipnotica o magica; *Nerd: conosce per filo e per segno tutti i principali fandom e social network, spaziando dalla fantascienza al fantasy, dalle gare a chi completa per primo il cubo di Rubrik (vinceva lui, btw) a costruire prototipi di robot in giardino. Buon conoscitore anche dei fandom giapponesi e orientali; *Ottimo fotografo; *Maestro acrobata; *Pilota: per quanto si dica in giro, ha sia la patente A che la patente B; *Discreto combattente: la sua esperienza di vita lo ha reso un ottimo combattente a mano nuda. Successivamente ha ricevuto lezioni di Tai Chi da Captain America focalizzate sul controllo della sua istintualità. **Via del Ragno: ha creato insieme ad Iron Fist un'arte marziale cucita su di lui. Debolezze *Etilcloride: è sensibile a questo pesticida. Gli causa nausea, stordimento e interferenze nel senso di ragno; *Venom: immune al suo senso di ragno; *Nerd: l'altro lato della medaglia. Vita sociale ed empatia ridotte; *Parker Luck: la sfortuna della famiglia Parker è proverbiale. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: *Spider-Trackers: microscopici segnalatori che emettono una frequenza radio specifica rintracciabile dal senso di ragno di Peter; *Avengers identicard; *Horizon Labs identicard; Prima di The Other: *Fluido delle ragnatele: ha inventato un collante dalla formula ancora adesso segreta (forse affine al nylon), che rimane solido fino a quando non viene applicata una forza infrangente su di esso: passa allora allo stato fluido, diventando elastico. La sua forza di rottura è di 55,372 kg per millimetro quadrato di sezione; *Web-shooters: equipaggiamento inventato da lui composto da un pressurizzatore che applica la forza infrangente necessaria all'attivazione delle ragnatele. *Utility Belt: cintura in cui contiene gli Spider-Trackers e le ricariche del fluido; *Filtri nasali per l'etilcloride. *Tuta rinforzata: a base di spandex e kevlar, protegge dagli urti; *Spider Stealth Suit: creata per le missioni in incognito, riesce a deviare luci e suoni, rendendolo invisibile e inudibile; (ceduta ad Anya Corazon) Dopo The Other: *Iron Spider Armor, inventata da Tony Stark e poi aggiornata da lui stesso. L'elenco delle cose dentro quella tutina è impensabile, vi basti sapere che è molto fica. Extra: *Costume a molecole instabili: invenzione di Reed Richards, è la sua tuta per la Future Foundation: può passare col pensiero dal suo schema di colori standard a quello della Future Foundation, ed è più resistente della sua tuta rinforzata standard, per quanto sia invece meno resistente della Iron Spider; *Anti-Sinister Six Suit : Armatura progettata specificatamente per combattere i Sinister Six; *Costume di ricambio dei Fantastici Quattro: gli è rimasto da quella volta in cui era finito in mutande e quel fetente di Johnny Storm gliene ha prestato uno con tanto di sacchetto di carta per proteggere la sua identità segreta; *Symbiote nero: è stato posseduto dal Symbiote per qualche tempo; Mezzi di trasporto: *Web slinging; *Spider-Mobile: regalo di Johnny Storm. Non la usa per combatterci i cattivi, però. Anche se è stato tentato; *Motocicletta. Altro Altri Universi *In 10812 è Peter Rogers-Stark , Spider-Man, RS Avenger e figlio di Stephanie Rogers e Tony Stark; *In 12108 è Patricia "Trix" Stark-Rogers , Avenger e figlia di Steve Rogers e Natasha "Toni" Stark; *In 88108 è Peter Parker, Spider-Man che ha mantenuto il costume nero del Symbiote. Lo controlla perfettamente grazie a blocchi mistici applicati da Wanda Barton e Stephen Strange. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 represso psicologicamente a 0; *Team Science; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Imbecille; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un Grifondoro; *A Westeros sarebbe un Tully; *In Avatar sarebbe un Waterbender; *Il suo animale totemico è la scimmia leonina ; *Si trova nella top three delle molestie di Deadpool; *Cable ha affermato che, nel futuro, Spider-Man verrà ricordato come il più grande eroe della sua epoca; *Ormai considerato figlio putativo di mamma Steve Rogers e papà Tony Stark. Nonostante ciò non ha capito che trombavano; *Un brony: condivide la passione con Clint Barton; *Scalatore professionista di Hulk; *Gioca a World of Warcraft ed è un rogue di livello 27; *Considera Harry Osborn suo fratello; *Si è dichiarato a sua moglie nascondendo l'anello in un sacchetto di patatine: come lei non abbia accettato al primo istante rimane un mistero. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 4 O''' Velocità 3 '''O Resistenza 3-4 O''' Proiez. energ. 1-7 '''U Abilità combattive 4 O''' dopo The Other, aumentata resistenza rigenerativa, passaggio di Classe Forza da 10 a 25 e aumentata velocità da 50 km/h a 100 km/h '''U come Captain Universe Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Avengers Categoria:New Avengers Categoria:Future Foundation